


Derry girl headcanons!

by Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Wholesome, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat
Summary: This is probably a bit of a weird first post but hay ho- some of these might actually already be canon and I’m just dumb but- enjoy! These focus a lot on the main gang, including David cause ya boy(me) is salty he wasn’t included more. It’s perfectly okay if y’all don’t agree with these headcanons of course, and if you haven’t any of your own please comment them! I’d love to see em
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Derry girl headcanons!

> ✨ **Sexuality and gender** ** Headcanons✨ **
> 
> •Erin is heterosexual and cis, now a true ally after Clare coming out in the show. While the idea of her being another sexuality is cool, it’s just my personal view of her.
> 
> •Orla strikes me as Asexual and Genderfluid(Maybe Agender) , her romantic orientation could really be anything, and I feel like she is perfectly comfy with all pronouns(I’ll use she/her for this) and her gender identity is just something she doesn’t think about, but it still changes- she’s probably on the more fem side of things but represents androgynous and masc whenever she pleases. 
> 
> •Clare’s an easy one, she’s a cis gender lesbian, this is canon rather than headcanon, I just wanted to include her cause she is a good egg.
> 
> •I think Michelle is Cis gender and Heteroflexible, she identifies as Hetero but wouldn’t be opposed to experimenting with another las.
> 
> •I have a feeling James is Bi, I feel like he has a female lean but not really BI much(badum tsss). I think he was actively opposed to coming out but when Clare did it calmed him a lot, now it’s not so much of a matter of hiding it and more of a “if they don’t ask why tell?” deal. Maybe at some point instead of saying he’s not gay, he just blurts out he’s Bisexual. He could easily also be ftm trans, as a trans guy myself I really like this Headcanon, especially since in the show he shares a lot of ftm trans problems. 
> 
> •While we don’t see much of David in the show, he gives me Pansexual vibes to me, he couldn’t care less about someone’s gender or what’s between their legs, a cute person is a cute person. I think he’s in a similar sort of position as James in this headcanon. don’t ask? won’t bother to tell. I like the idea of him being ftm trans, not really much thought behind it I just think it’s be neat(or I’m just self projecting lmao)
> 
> ** ✨General Headcanons✨ **
> 
> Jenny Joyce used to be a pretty good pal of the gang when they were in kindergarten, specifically with Clare, but when middle school hit they split, nothing dramatic or anything.
> 
> James and Orla are a chaotic but overall great duo and actually get along pretty well(despite not having a whole lot of screentime together). They bond over their lack of fathers. 
> 
> Orla will just- randomly play with the gangs hair. They used to be opposed but after a while there wasn’t much point in trying to stop her so it’s just normal. As long as her hands are clean that is.
> 
> Clare had a crush on Michelle in kindergarten and was too scared to talk to her or Erin, but would often follow them around. 
> 
> James’ father left when he was pretty young, he wasn’t the kindest father but James had looked up to Him nonetheless. This paired with his mum being neglectful due to her work, James had to grow up pretty quick but is still naive a lot of the time.
> 
> Erin has feelings for James and James really hasn’t thought on whether he likes her. This isn’t reeeaally a headcanon since it’s pretty much been implied in the canon already but ya know.
> 
> Erin might have undiagnosed ocd or anxiety, again not a lot of reasons behind it besides her being pretty controlling, I just think it’s an interesting idea.
> 
> Clare and James geek out about a certain book series(maybe hp or pj) a lot and Michelle is secretly a fan too, but is far too proud to admit it. James finds out cause she fell asleep reading a book in said series on night.
> 
> Orla, Erin and Gandpa Joe have always had this a secret tradition of movie nights, even sometimes on school nights. Erin used to be very opposed to this, but after a while she found it fun. Sometimes even aunt Sarah will join in, but either fall asleep and or leave midway through the movie. Gerry and Mary have no clue. 
> 
> Michelle likes to act all tough and that romance is lame, but absolutely melts when a boy gets her flowers, she doesn’t usually let it show however.
> 
> David and James would make good friends or romantic partners. From the little we see of David, he seems like a really chill, down to earth and go with the flow type dude. To me this contrasts well with James’ often uptight and stressed out nature(I mean can ya blame him) and I think if they were to interact, they’d make a cool couple. 
> 
> Michelle and Orla call each other pet names like babe, darling and hunny bunny etc. married couple names ya know? They aren’t romantically attracted to each other at all though, it’s just sort of how they are.
> 
> Erins face gets _super_ red super fast when her emotions are high.
> 
> Clare gets hiccups when she’s lying, Michelle’s ears go red when she’s lying, James gets giggly, Erin’s face goes red and David’s leg bounces. Orla is the ONLY one with a good poker face out of the lot of them, but more often than not just, chooses not to lie.
> 
> Erin and David would be in Slytherin, Michelle would be in Gryffindor, Orla would be in Ravenclaw and Clare and James would be in hufflepuff


End file.
